Unrequited Love
by HIKaRi-HiKKuP
Summary: Nick Adam's, a laywer in America during the 1850's has had enough with his feelings for his maid.  He's fed up with the bull that his Uncle throughs at him and admits his feelings for the maid.


This is a little story that I made for my english class. We were given certain phrases and people to put into our story so that's what the people are and certain phrases are based on. BUT! I put a twist on it. Latley Ive reading a lot of this chicks (amazing) stories and one of her series is Down with Love! And it's based of the Tiawanese drama series Down with Love! I started watching it, and I loved it. I wanted to also base that drama on this story, and so when you imagine the guy at the table imagine Yu Ping's house XD.

P.S. These phrases and people are from the short story by Hemingway, "Indian Camp" And I am currently in love with a bunch of old short stories too .w.' Like Cask of Amantillado, fracking loved it, and a bunch of Mark Twain and Earnest Hemingway stories. Anyways I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

"S-Sir…" The Indian maid muttered softly at Nick. He ignored her.

"M-Mr. Adam's sir…" Nick sighed and finally put his newspaper down to stare at the swollen belly that stood out behind the rather tight clothes that surrounded her stomach.

"Yes? What is it?" Nick replied with a gentle voice and smile that was clearly sarcastic.

"Sir, you said I could have the days off when I don't feel good." Nick stared into the maid's eyes emotionlessly. Just before Nick was about to speak, his uncle George and his father walked into the house.

"You see, this is why you need to be the first in these kinds of situations. When you're last, they're usually the worst sufferers in these affairs." Uncle George spoke out loudly and as obnoxiously as ever. The two brothers must have been talking of business, when they stopped to see the young maid and Nick in the dining room. Along with Uncle George and Nick's father was Nick's adopted child. Sophie was her name; she's only just a baby though, thirteen months old with only four teeth on her top row and two and a half on the bottom. They had all stared at each other awkwardly for a moment.

The silence was soon broken by a shriek from Uncle.

"Agh! That hurt!" Uncle George looked at his brother, then at Nick. Sophie bit Uncle George on the arm. Nick's father disregarded Uncle George and looked at the young maid.

"My my! You sure are getting full!" Nick's father had said. The maid smiled. Nick rolled his eyes while sipping his coffee.

"Fine, you may have the day off today." Nick said to shut his father up. Nick was secretly harboring feelings for her, so he gave in to her proposal and let her take the day off. The young maid smiled sweetly at Nick and thanked him and left. Nick looked at his coffee and smiled in pain. The child was not his, and he knew this.

"Poor, child. She must be going through a lot. Who would have thought that her father, chief of their Indian camp would commit suicide?" Nick's father spoke softly as he took Sophie from Uncle George and walked into the dining room, sitting down in the chair that was at the very head of table, opposite from Nick.

"Yeah! It's even weird how he was found at the bottom of the waterfall around a small rowboat wreckage. His throat was cut from ear to ear! Such a weird place… If it were me, I would have jabbed it in-"

"Uncle… Please, not now." Nick spoke in nothing but words of heart break.

"Hey! I'm just sayin'! It must have been tough on her. It's been three months since then. I mean I didn't know the chief very well, but it just so happened that the last time I ever saw him was when I gave both him and his son cigars. Plus! Her little lover boy's cut his foot very badly with an axe three days ago. I mean you can't actually do that by an accident can you? His foot was practically hanging of the bo-"

"UNCLE!" Nick cut his uncle off violently, causing Sophie to jump. Nick stood up slamming his hands on the table, making his cup spill over.

"Hey, Nick calm do-" Nick's father tried to speak to his son, before he noticed Nick's arms shaking; as tiny streams of light flickered off his son's cheek from the morning sunlight.

Uncle George made his way to the table lighting a cigar in his mouth, sitting in the chair next to Nick. As Uncle George sat down he puffed in his cigar and let out a long breath. Uncle's face was serious, as if he were the mature one in the situation. Nick's shadow hung over the table as his hair carefully covered his eyes from his father and uncle. Uncle George spoke, staring out the windows that rested behind Nick.

"So. You love her don't you? Never thought of you as the type to take notice in woman like her." Uncle George still smoking, looked up at Nick. Nick turned his head away.

"_Tck_," Nick snickered, "she would have had a proud father." Nick wiped his eyes and smiled. "And there's nothing that I can do now. She'll be happy without me being such a burden to her. I know she hates me… The way I treat her," Nick looked to the side smiling inwardly in disgust at himself. "Not in a million _years_ would she fall for a cold-hearted lawyer like me." Nick's father stared out the window while stroking Sophie's hair softly, while she sat upon his lap. Uncle George still sat in his chair smoking his cigar rather seriously. Nick gave up on the dead silence that consumed the air and walked out of the house with his suit case and his single breasted jacket slung over his shoulder.

* * *

I know no one will really read this XD Though you can be expecting lots of other of my fantasies to come out, I just wanted to put this up because I just need something to put up here. I'm currently working on a Durarara! story, but I can't garentee you when that's coming out lol.


End file.
